Does anyone want to be fake engaged to me for a few hours?
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Prompt: I just saw this thing on fb like "Does anyone wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples?" and my immediate thought was Riain! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Enjoy! Multi-chapter, will update asap! XxX
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new multi chapter fic, will only be a few chapters long but hope you enjoy it! Next chapter asap but may be a few days as i have my AS levels starting over the next week or so! x**

 **Riain**

 **Prompt: I just saw this thing on fb like "Does anyone wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples?"**

* * *

Rita was sat in at the nurses station, her head buried in paperwork that quite literally swamped her. Her office had been commandeered by Connie for interviews and cubicles was surprisingly quiet for a Friday night so she was working in there.

Iain and Jez came through the door pushing a patient on the trolley between them, relaying details to Cal and Robyn, Rita's eyes flickering to the paramedic she had known for years, she smiled as their eyes met before she returned to her paperwork.

She could have done with the night off really, her house was a tip and she was exhausted but only an hour into her shift. Sighing Rita filled out form after form.

"Hey," Iain called out, addressing the whole team but eyes set on Rita.

Rita looked up again, meeting his. They shared a small smile before Iain looked away.

"New patient." Jez told Rita, handing her the forms.

"Thanks," Rita said.

"So, does anyone want to be fake engaged to me for a few hours to try free wedding cake?" Iain asked, his voice casual in tone, a genuine question.

Charlie, Lily, Louise and Ethan who were all busy working turned their heads sharply round to look at Iain.

"What? I got a voucher when I signed up to this wedding site…" Iain tried to explain, his voice trailing off.

"You're really not helping yourself mate." Jez smiled, clapping a hand to his friends back.

"I don't think they'd believe us." Charlie chuckled at the paramedic.

Rita let out a small giggle, the thought of Charlie and Iain eating cake pretending to be madly in love.

Iain shot her a look before returning his attention to the remaining applicants. Jez just smiling with Rita behind Iain's back.

"Me?" Lily asked, her face full of genuine confusion as Iain waited for her answer. "I'm not a good enough actor to even pretend to be in love with you, let alone engaged. We're totally incompatible." Lily dismissed, "now I'm going to do actual work, I suggest you do the same."

Iain looked around to Ethan, Louise as Cal and Robyn joined them.

"Not me mate, sorry." Ethan smiled awkwardly as he shuffled past, a patients notes in one hand.

"What's this?" Cal asked.

"Iain needs someone to be fake engaged to him tomorrow so he gets free cake." Louise put bluntly. "I'd do it, but I'm gonna be here, working so that you can have your fake engagement and dump the poor girl, or guy, afterwards."

"What time mate?" Cal asked, never going to turn down free cake.

"Two in the afternoon."

"Ah sorry, I'll be here. Rita you're off then aren't you." Cal asked the nurse who had returned to being buried in paperwork."

"Me?" Rita asked, her cheeks blushing an embarrassing shade or pink.

"Please Reet's!" Iain begged her, "I don't want to have to cancel and I can barely go alone can I?"

"I'll do it on 3 conditions." Rita smiled, wanting to tease Iain a little, she'd go in a heartbeat. They were just friends, never anything more but she was sure he'd flirted with her more than was friendly, over the past few weeks and she wasn't going to turn him down. She'd liked him for a while but never felt as if he was one for relationships, and she wasn't really one for a one night stand.

"Name them."

"I want the full shabang, so champagne along side and all the extras"

"Done."

"I want you to be well dressed, I can't pretend to be totally in love with a slob."

"I'll wear my best shirt." Iain assured her, "and finally?"

"I'll tell you when you pick me up at half one tomorrow." Rita told him, head back down hidden amongst the paperwork, her cheeks flushed a shade she rather not share.

"Deal, I'll see you then if not before! You little life saver, you!" Iain smiled, he was over the moon, he kissed her cheek as he made his way out of the ED with Jez in tow, laughing as they went.

* * *

Rita's shift finally finished at 8am, exhausted she went to make her way home when she quite literally bumped into Iain.

"Oh!" Rita exclaimed as she looked up to see him there, his hands on her shoulders.

"You still up for later?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm going him for a shower. Don't you forget the conditions." Rita smiled back, gesturing to his current attire of black shorts and a white top.

"I won't, thanks so much Reets!" Iain said, "I wouldn't be getting fee cake without you!"

Sharing a giggle Iain put his arm around her, as they continued in the direction of Rita's house.

"So, remind me, why do you have a voucher for free wedding cake?" Rita asked him, it didn't seem something you got given everyday.

"I signed up to a wedding site." Iain shrugged.

"Why?"

"I was bored and you got a lot of freebies for just showing an interest. Look I even got s set of coasters inscribed with 'Mr and Mrs Dean' !" Iain exclaimed as try pair fell back into a shared laugh.

"Well the next time you bring a girl back make sure you hide them, she won't be impressed if she thinks you're married!" Rita suggested, she hoped he wouldn't agree, or that he wouldn't bring any other girl home, she wanted to be that girl.

"Haha! Yep! They can go with the set of champagne flutes they sent!"

Rita's heart sank a little and she didn't laugh with Iain.

"Hey, are you ok?" Iain asked her.

"Yeah, I just need a few hours sleep." Rita brushed off, truthfully. They'd reached her front door, she only lived round the corner.

"Ok, I'll see you at half one, want to tell me what this final condition is or do I still have to guess?" Iain asked her.

"Nope, I'll see you later. Wear something nice." Rita smiled, the excitement of sending the afternoon engaged to Iain almost too much, even if it was fake.

Iain laughed as he walked back to where he's left his car the previous evening.

Rita closed the door behind her, her eyes struggling to stay open but she felt wide awake, excited for later.

She clambered into bed leaving a trail of clothes behind her, just adding to the mess she so badly needed to clear up. Setting an alarm on her phone for a few hours before Iain was coming she placed it clumsily on the table beside her bed.

Her eyes closing as soon as her head hit the pillow Rita's body followed her into sleep, her dreams full of anticipation for champagne, cake and Iain.

* * *

 **So I hope you liked this! I'll update asap! Leave a review if you want, they make my day! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you all for your reviews on the last chapter! I'm sorry this has taken so long but revision has taken over my life! Hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait!**

* * *

Rita hurried down her stairs as the ringing of the doorbell became more and more insistent.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" She called as she attempted to tug on her ankle boots whilst opening the door, as she pulled the door open her balance gave out as she ended up sat on the floor staring up at the man who was stood the other side.

Iain had a smile on his face, he looked down at her crumpled on the floor. "What you doing down there?"

Rita went red with embarrassment as she tried to pull herself up on the door handle before Iain offered her his hand.

Rita stared at it for a moment, unsure whether to take hold, they had never held hands before.

"Take it. We're hardly going to pass as an engaged couple if we cant even hold hands." Iain told her, his hand outstretched towards her.

Rita shook her head, as if to remove the doubts from her mind. She took Iain's hand and he pulled her up, the brief contact making her heart beat faster and cheeks blush a deeper red.

"Hi," She sighed as she pulled her shoe on and straightened her top up as Iain came into her hall shutting the door behind him.

"Hi," he smiled, hands in his pockets he stood there awkwardly.

Rita stared at him for a second, looking at his attire of a plain white top that had clearly been ironed, light blue jeans and a grey jacket. Rita was impressed. Iain had never been one to dress smartly. In fact the only other thing Rita had seen him wear apart from his uniform was an old blue shirt or his football kit. Rita got lost in her thoughts for a moment, reminded of a time Iain had showed up at her door past midnight with a split lip and a black eye, his football shirt torn and messy soaked with the winters rain. Rita had patched him up on her sofa, given him a towel and washed his muddy clothes whilst they watched reruns of friends on the tv, Iain only covered by a towel. They had laughed and giggled before their lips had nearly met. Rita's lips inches away from Iain's as the dyer had began to beep, the silence broken and the pair retracting from each other, the extremely close call avoided and never spoken of again.

"Reets?" Iain asked her, breaking her trance and snapping her back into reality.

"Hmm." Rita mumbled as she blinked.

"How do I look?" Iain repeated.

"Let me think, jeans and a white t-shirt, not the most effort a guy has ever made for me but I must say Iain Dean you don't look half bad." Rita pretended to ponder, she tried to look ever so slightly disappointed but there was a smile on her face that didn't want to hide.

"So I pass?"

"Hmmm, you'll do. It's believable at least."

"Oh shush, you're impressed!" Iain laughed, he pulled his hands out his pockets and smiled.

"Just a little bit." Rita confessed, hiding her face in her hands as she felt her cheeks redden more than she thought possible.

Iain coughed after a moment, Rita pulling her hands away and looking to Iain.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, holding out a silver band, a clear glassy rock situated in the centre. "For the afternoon anyway?" He added, almost as a second thought.

Rita pretended to think for a minute, the situation of Iain proposing to her imagined in her head repeated, it had been her final dream of earlier and one she had smiled waking up to.

"Have you done what I asked earlier?" Rita questioned, her face dead straight and serious.

"The champagne is already ordered and I think you have already approved my attire…"

"Ah well I suppose I have to say yes then." Rita reached forward ready to take the ring from Iain's outstretched hand.

"Uh, not just yet." Iain said, pulling his hand out of her reach.

Rita looked up at him, this was his idea, she had agreed to help him out, what more did he want?

"You said three conditions, I'm not putting a ring on your finger until I know the final condition." Iain smiled.

Rita was so close to him now, she had taken a step closer to him when she had gone to take the ring and hadn't moved back.

"Ah, yes. The third condition." Rita moved closer to him, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned in, whispering in his ear, "for the next 4 hours, no boundaries." She pulled back slightly so she could see his face.

Iain didn't hesitate, the moment the words had escaped Rita's lips he knew what he wanted to do. He placed his hands to the sides of her head and closed the small gap between them, pushing Rita back against the wall of her hallway.

Rita took a moment to respond, she hadn't been expecting him to kiss her quite so soon but she wasn't going to stop him. Once the initial shock had worn off she responded, Iain's hands in her hair, his body pressing into her own and tongue exploring her mouth.

And then it stopped. Iain pulled away and turned his back. Muttering sorry under his breath.

"Iain, it's ok." Rita told him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not, you said no boundaries and I just assumed that would be ok, I don't know what came over me." Iain mumbled.

"Iain, shut up." Rita said, turning round and pressing a firm kiss to Iain's lips.

Iain did as he was told and stood there. Rita pulled away and smiled, looking up to him.

"The next 4 hours, anything goes." Rita told him.

"I'm good with that." Iain smiled, taking Rita's hand and pushing the delicate ring onto her third finger.

"So, Mr Dean. Shall we go eat cake?" Rita asked, looking at her hand for a moment, helplessly smiling.

"Yes, lets." Iain remarked as he took her hand.

Rita smiled up at him, grabbing her house keys and phone she followed Iain out of her house, the door closing behind the couple.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you did! I love getting them! XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter! Hopefully I'll update sooner for the next chapter as I'm on half** **term now and don't have as much revision I need to do!**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews on the previous chapter I am so pleased you're enjoying it. Please keep reviewing I love knowing what you think! I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter it took a lot of tries to write it but it finally worked and you all seemed to enjoy it!**

 **Here is chapter 3! Enjoy XxX**

* * *

Rita and Iain sat in silence the whole 20 minute drive to the hotel where the cake tasting was, Rita's heart pounding in her chest, her fingers twirling the foreign object that encircled her finger, Iain's hands gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

Iain parked his car in the spaces outside the hotel, turning the engine off, the pair sat in silence.

"We don't have to do this-" Iain tried to break the silence, Rita starting to speak at the same time.

"It looks nice." Rita smiled, their eyes meeting as they both spoke.

Rita's smile faded as Iain's words sank in.

"Oh, if you don't want to do it anymore we don't have to…" Rita sighed, her heart falling every moment.

"No, no, I want to, just I don't want you to feel like you have to." Iain confessed, lifting her chin up with his finger from where it had fallen to her chest.

Rita looked up at him, Iain smiled.

"Rita?" Iain asked, "It's up to you, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Lets do it, 4 hours right? I'm sure we can survive." Rita smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, lets go get some champagne and cake," Rita laughed.

Iain smiled, lifting her chin to meet his lips. Pressing a light kiss to her lips, tasting her cherry flavoured lip-gloss.

Iain pulled away. "Sorry," he muttered under his breath looking away from her again.

"Iain, you need to stop apologising, no ones going to believe us if you apologise after every kiss!" Rita smiled.

"Sorry." Iain repeated, kissing her again.

"Better." Rita whispered as she pulled away, faces still inches away from one another, both pairs of eyes closed as they breathed slowly, savouring the moment, neither quite believing quite what was happening.

* * *

"Hey, um, were here for the wedding cake testing?" Iain asked the woman behind the desk in the hotel reception.

"Ah, you must be our final couple!" She exclaimed, grinning happily at Rita and Iain, "the soon to be Mr and Mrs Dean am I right?"

Rita blushed as the thought of having Dean as her last name popped into her head.

"Yes, yes, that's us!" Iain stuttered slightly, a smiled on his face as he felt Rita take a hold of his hand.

"Come this way, come this way!" the woman beckoned them to follow her into an adjoining room.

Rita and Iain looked around, there were a dozen tables set throughout the grand room. Each with its own sofa and cake stand adorned with a vast array of cakes.

"The future Mr and Mrs Dean, your table." Announced the as they reached the back corner of the room. "I'll bring your champagne over in just a moment."

Rita looked up to Iain, sharing a smile she sat down, Iain following, hands still entwined.

"Have I done good?" Iain whispered to Rita.

"Hold up, I haven't had any cake yet!" Rita laughed, the feel of Iain's breath on her neck sending a shiver down her spine.

"But so far?" Iain murmured, his lips touching her ear ever so slightly.

"So far, so good." Rita smiled, Iain was so close, she could hear the beat of his heart, feel his breath against her skin and smell his cologne radiating from him. She resisted turning her head and capturing his lips in her own as long as she could.

Rita could feel Iain's lips against her ear, his teeth grazing on her ear lobe; Rita turned her head and locked her lips to his. The feel of his lips against her own felt amazing.

"Ahem,"

Rita pulled away as she heard someone cough.

Iain looked up to the brown haired woman who stood next to them, Rita turned a shade of red as she pressed her face into Iain's chest in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry," Iain smiled, apologetically.

"It's ok, you're a lovely couple, I have the champagne and first round of cake for you to try if you're ready?"

"Of course, please, go ahead." Iain said, his hand resting on Rita's head, holding her closer to him.

The brunette set down a bottle of champagne into the ice bucket on the table, filling two flutes of champagne before hand. She also set down two samples of a dark coloured cake.

Rita lifted her head from Iain's chest, reluctantly letting the beat of his heart leave her ears. Iain's hand moving from her head to the small of her back, resting softly against the fabric of her top.

"This is one of our most popular cakes, a chocolate crème cake with cherries, chocolate mousse, whipped cream frosting and chocolate crumbles on the sides." The woman explained, with a smile, "Enjoy."

"Sounds intriguing." Iain smiled, taking a sip from his champagne, and raising an eyebrow at Rita.

"Hey, this the whole reason I'm here, free cake remember." Rita smiled as she took a fork of the dark chocolate and placed it in her mouth.

iain watched Rita's face, she closed her eyes and savoured the moment.

"Good?" Iain asked as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

"Iain, you need to try this!" Rita exclaimed, reddying another forkful.

Iain laughed, as he watched her.

"Open wide." Rita instructed.

Iain smiled, closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

Rita placed the cake into his mouth and smiled, watching as a smile formed on his face.

"Gosh, that's delicious!" Iain uttered.

"It is isn't it!" Rita nodded.

"Mmm," Iain smiled, opening his eyes to see Rita, chocolate frosting smeared around her mouth Iain decided to clean up.

Pressing a kiss to her lips, he kissed the chocolate away.

"What was that for?" Rita asked, as he pulled away.

"You had a bit of chocolate on your lip."

"Mmm, and kissing was the only way to clean up?"

"Well, it's the most exciting, and you are my fiancée after all." Iain smiled.

Rita smiled, the foreign word making her heart beat faster, her cheeks reddening once again as she failed to hide her feelings.

"You taste like cherries and chocolate cake." He muttered.

"So do you, its exquisite." Rita mumbled back.

Rita took another piece of cake from her plate and without warning pressed it to Iain's unopened mouth.

Iain laughed, and spluttered slightly as Rita held the cake there.

"Open up." Rita smiled, as Iain ate.

"Now I've got cake on me!" Iain laughed, swallowing the final piece.

"I can clean up," Rita smiled, watching as Iain raised an eyebrow, before she pressed her lips to his chin and the area surrounding his lips, carefully kissing away all evidence of chocolate.

"There," she said after a moment, "You're all clean again."

Iain smiled, "You missed."

He pressed his lips to hers, savouring the taste of chocolate and cherries mixed in with the taste of Rita's lips and champagne.

* * *

 **Hope this was fluffy and lovely and put a smile on your face! I love writing this fic! XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! Thank you all for your reviews so far! I'm still loving writing this fic and hope you all still like reading it!**

 **Chapter 4! Enjoy XxX**

* * *

"Hi, this is our next set of samples for you. A vanilla cake with a orange butter cream and orange liquor, a coconut cake with lime filling and an almond cake with raspberry mouse." The brunette told them as she set down another selection of cake.

Rita and Iain springing apart. Their trace broken by the harsh tone of the waitress. Rita hung her head as Iain removed his hand from the small of her back.

Rita's smiled faded. Her eyes staying firmly down, not daring to meet the dark brown pools of Iain's.

Iain thought he'd gone too far, Rita had pulled away and not looked at him since. His smile left his face and he felt his heart drop.

Rita took a forkful of the vanilla cake, feeding it to herself wasn't half as much fun as smearing it on Iain's face and kissing it off but Iain didn't want her to do that. He had moved away. He was regretting asking her. She just knew it.

The pair sat in silence, listening to the gossiping couples that encompassed them in the room. Real couples.

Rita's heart was sinking further with every passing moment. Sipping her champagne until she had run out, taking forkfuls of delicious cake, as it came laden on never ending platters.

She reached out to top up her champagne flute just as Iain went to do the same.

Their fingertips touched as they took hold of the smooth cold object they were after. Rita pulled away, Iain's touch almost painful. Full of energy and warmth. A contrast to the cold ice. Iain watched as Rita let her head fall to her chest. He watched as she failed to notice as he poured her a fresh glass of bubbly.

"Reet's." Iain murmured into her hair as he replaced the champagne into the bucket. "I'm sorry. We can go if you want. The cake doesn't matter. I'm sorry I took it too far." Iain told her, as his hand made its way naturally, to the small of her back once again.

Rita jumped forward slightly. Iain held his hands up.

"Sorry, sorry. Shall we go?" Iain asked her as Rita turned to look at him.

"What? No your hands cold. Its been in the ice!" Rita laughed as the smile returned to her face.

"What?" Iain asked, laughing with her as he pressed his hand to her cheek, Rita flinched as she felt his cold touch, laughing she batted his hand away.

Rita's laughter lasted a matter of moments, before her face fell as she realised what Iain had suggested.

"Do you want to go then?" Rita asked, as she turned to look at Iain's dark eyes.

"What? No, I mean I thought I'd gone to far. You didn't seem happy. I'm sorry. Look we can forget this whole thing if you want? I'll take you home right now." Iain suggested.

"I thought you'd changed your mind. I was having a great time. If you want to go we can but don't go because of me." Rita sighed, her heart falling, head following until it rested on her chest. They had only been there for an hour and it had already had it's ups and downs.

"I want to stay." Iain confessed, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her head to face his own.

"Really?" Rita asked.

"Really." Iain told her, "Besides, we have another 3 hours to fill." Iain smiled as Rita looked up to him.

"3 hours. Time for more cake?" Rita asked, keeping Iain's eyes attached to her own gaze.

"Time for more cake." Iain smiled, as Rita smeared a slice of coconut cake into the side of his face.

Rita laughed and went to kiss his cheek, the coconut cake being her favourite so far, she didn't want to waste any.

Iain moved at the last second to capture her lips with his mouth. Lips pressed together, Iain's hand moved to Rita's hair, pulling her closer to him, pressing their faces, their bodies flush. Tongues running over each others lips, exploring the other persons mouth in new depths.

Rita pulled away after a few minutes, taking a big breath as she did so before bursting into a fit of giggles at Iain's cake smeared face. It was in his hair, ear and in the top of his shirt.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed as she attempted to clear the mess she had made up.

"I'm going to need a shower." Iain told her with a wink.

Rita turned her head away, to hide the darkening of her cheeks and rising heart rate that she was sure could be heard a mile off. Smiling to herself she sipped some champagne to try and calm down, the surreal activities of the afternoon as if from a dream.

Iain smiled, taking an ice cube from the box he waited until she wasn't looking and placed it to the base of her neck.

"Iain!" Rita exclaimed as she felt the cold wet ice cube.

"Shhh!" Iain giggled as several pair of eyes turned towards them.

Rita clasped her hand over her mouth as she squirmed to remove the ice cube from her top.

Iain laughed, moving to help as she struggled but was batted away, forgetting he still had ice-cold finger tips.

Rita sighed as the ice cube fell to the floor, Iain's smile fading as Rita's deadly serious face met his gaze.

"I'll get you back later." Rita told him, her voice flat with a hint of laugher buried amongst it.

"Is that a threat?" Iain asked, a smile creeping back to Rita's face as Iain spoke, her façade falling around her.

"A promise" Rita whispered, as she moved closer to him. The words uttered just before she captured his lips.

* * *

 **... so ... any thoughts? I love hearing from you and any thing you like/didn't like I want to know about! Hope you enjoyed this, I'll update ASAP! XxX**


End file.
